Quand la jalousie a du bon
by Namichiki
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Wolfram décidait que lui aussi méritait d'être aimé? Et que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas à lui d'être jaloux mais à Yuuri?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ces personnages appartiennent à Tomo Takabayashi.

**Couple**: Yuuram

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>3 ans, cela faisait 3 ans que l'on était fiancés. Mon amour pour lui ne faisait que grandir un peu plus chaque jour, son sourire illuminait mes journées et sa voix rendait mon cœur en liesse. Mais cela devait cesser.<p>

Pourquoi donc, si je l'aimais?

Car cet amour était malheureusement à sens unique, j'en étais à ce jour convaincu, même si me l'avouer me lacèrait le cœur.

Comment en étais-je aussi sûr?

J'avais tout essayé pour qu'il s'en aperçoive mais toutes mes tentatives ont finalement échouées.

Que lui fallait-il de plus?

Je m'offrais à lui corps et âme pourtant!

Le suivre en tout temps et en tout lieux, mettre de côté mes préjugés, me jeter à l'avant du danger au péril de ma vie... Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour lui ?

L'arrivée de Yuuri et sa prise de fonction en tant que Maoh fût le début d'une série de changement pour tout le monde: Les voyages fréquents, les cours avec Gunther,

l'adoption de Greta, le jogging tôt le matin avec Conrad, et parmi tout ceci, je m'étais vu attribuer le rôle du fiancée, que j'avais malencontreusement pris à cœur.

Je n'était cependant qu'une pièce du décor ...

Face à ces tentatives désespérées, il y a un mois jour pour jour , prenant mon courage à deux mains et mettant ma fierté de côté, moi Wolfram Von Bielefeld,

j'ai déclaré de vive voix mon amour à Yuuri. Nous venions de nous levés, et par je ne sais quel miracle, je m'étais levé de bonne heure, l'angoisse sans doute...

A l'idée de ce que je m'apprêter à faire, le feu me monta aux joues :

_« non Wolfram ne te dégonfle pas ... »_

Le souffle un peu court, je me lança:

- « Yuuri, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... hum Yuuri... je... je t'aime! »

La peur au ventre, je n'osais pas me tourner vers lui et attendais une réaction de sa part.

J'avais la désagréable impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Cela faisait combien de temps que j'attendais? 1 seconde, 1 minute, 1 heure?

Rien ne venait, n'y tenant plus, je risqua un rapide coup d'œil, il était là, regardant le plafond, son air gêné au visage, il avait sans doute dû remarquer mon regard sur lui car il

bredouilla:

- « Euh... ouais »

Et c'est à ce moment que Conrad pénétra dans la chambre:

- « Heika, nous devons nous entretenir avec vous au plus vite »

Yuuri ne se fît pas prier et sortit précipitamment. Stupéfait, je ne put que me résoudre à regarder la place, à présent vide, de Yuuri.

« Euh...ouais » c'est tout ce qu'il avait su me dire, les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes. Je me sentais si vide, vide de tout, 3 ans à espérer, 3 ans à rêver, 3 ans à l'aimer...

Soudain, une vive colère m'envahit, une colère contre moi- même. Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi naïf? À quoi est ce que je m'attendais? Bien sûr que mes

sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, je le savait depuis le début qu'il avait des préjugés en ce qui concerne les relations entre hommes ! Tout etait alors de ma faute ...

Mais qu'allais-je faire maintenant? Mes larmes redoublèrent.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options qui s'offraient à moi, je pris alors une décision, l'une des plus importantes de ma vie, je devrais faire taire ces sentiments coûte que coûte,

même si l'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours se constituera être une vrai torture, je m'éloignerais...

On toqua à la porte, j'essuyais promptement mes larmes d'un revers de manche :

- « Entrez »

Darcarcos apparut:

- « Sire, Maître Von Voltaire vous fait demander »

Je m'habilla et rejoignit mon frère dans la salle du conseil. Comme je m'y attendais Yuuri étais là, à la droite de Conrad, sans lui jeter un regard,

j'essayais de paraître impassible.

Gwendal prit la parole:

- « Wolfram, le dernier des 4 coffres, le miroir des abysses a été retrouvé sur Terre. La majesté et le Grand Sage ne peuvent pas aller le récupérer seuls,

Ulriche a alors trouvé la possibilité de nous envoyer, toi, Conrad et moi avec eux, Gunther restera au château afin de le gérer en notre absence. Tous a déjà été réglés,

nous partons cet après-midi »

Après un rapide hochement de tête, je quittais la pièce. Le savoir si prés de moi... c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Peu après Conrad vint à me rencontre, m'expliquer le rituel de l'après-midi:

- « Au moment du départ, nous devrons ôter nos tunique...»

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Enlever nos tuniques! Cela signifiait que dans quelques heures Yuuri se retrouvera complétement nu face à moi !

J'eus beaucoup de mal à caché mon malaise à Conrad, simulant un haut le cœur, je m'enfuis. Arrivé dans l'arrière cours du château, je m'effondra contre l'un des murs.

Yuuri … nu... Je ne put m'empêcher de rougir. Comment puis-je tenir mes résolutions dans des circonstances pareilles? Ah, ce rituel ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

Dans l'après midi.

Le moment tant redouté arriva :

- « Enlevez vos tuniques! »

Afin de ne pas aller à l'encontre de ma volonté d'oublier Yuuri mais surtout pour ne pas me retrouver dans une fâcheuse situation, j'avais décider de fermer les yeux,

mais ma curiosité piquée a vif, je risqua tout de même de les ouvrir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'espérer entrevoir quoi que se soit que je me sentis aspiré :

_« oh non ça tourne! Je sens que je vais me sentir mal... »_

Mais en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je me retrouva dans une sorte de grand récipient remplit d'eau, entouré de part et d'autre d'objet non identifiés.

J'étais autant déconcerté qu'émerveillé, tout ceci était si différent de Shinmakoku, je ne laissa évidement rien paraître, grand chevalier que j'étais rien ne pouvait m'étonner.

Lorsque la voix de Yuuri s'éleva, je me souvins de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, il faillais que je sorte et vite!

Yuuri distribuait des serviettes à tout le monde, lui même heureusement déja dotait de l'une d'elle autour des hanches.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous étions arrivée sur Terre hier après-midi, et mon changement de comportement envers Yuuri, qui il falait l'avouer avait était radical, n'était donc passé inaperçu pour personne.

En effet, j'avais réussit à stopper ces nombreux « henachoko », j'avais demandé à faire chambre à part et je ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas de grande nécessité.

Mais je savais que personne n'oserait se manifester, surtout pas Yuuri qui devait être très certainement heureux de ma décision.

Cela ne faisait certes que quelques heures mais j'étais vraiment fier de moi ! En fait je souffrais le martyre...

La famille du Maoh était vraiment accueillante quoique assez spéciale, penser que je m'y sentait comme dans ma propre famille me rendais triste.

Le père de Yuuri nous avais informé qu'il ne nous serait d'aucune aide, n'étant même pas au courant de l'existence de ces coffres mais que, Bob le Maoh de la Terre, saurait surement nous renseigner.

Gwendal était prés à partir dés aujourd'hui à sa rencontre, mais c'était non sans la détermination de « Jennifer » voulant absolument que nous découvrions un temps soi peu le monde humain.

Quelle ne fût pas ma stupéfaction, en sortant de la maison de constater que l'écart entre Shinmakoku et le Terre était bien plus grand que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Les humains de la Terre se déplaçaient dans des boîtes de métal vrombissantes, étaient complétement insouciants et ne portaient aucunes armes!

Mais ce n'était pas tout : _« Oh ! Mais quel outrage ! » _Ces maudits humains avaient tous les cheveux et le yeux noirs !

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ils portaient aussi des vêtements de cette même couleur! N'avaient t-ils pas honte? Ne savaient-ils pas respecter des coutumes?

Voyant mon effarement Conrad a tenté en vain de m'expliquer que sur Terre cette coutume n'existait pas et que porter du noir était commun, j'avais tout de même beaucoup de mal à m'y faire.

Yuuri nous avais alors conduit au « centre ville », une longue rue pleine de « magasins », en mon sens cela constituer une sorte de marché aux vêtements.

_Soupir_

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on était arrivé ici ? Je m'informa auprès du grand sage :

- « Cela fais 10 minutes qu'on est là Wolfram »

Comment ? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'au moins une bonne heure s'était passée ! Mais quel ennui ! Les humains doivent vraiment n'avoir rien à faire pour perdre leur journée dans cet endroit étrange.

Il faisait une chaleur suffocante en cet après-midi, le grand sage nous suggéra d'aller manger une « glace » afin de nous rafraîchir, il me proposa de l'accompagner.

- « Bonjour ! Qu 'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir? »

Levant les yeux pour voir qui nous avait interpellé, j'avais été stupéfait par ce que j'avais vu, ce garçon ressemblait en tout point au Maoh, enfin selon moi car le grand sage ne paraissait pas troublé.

Il encra son regard dans le mien et me sourit, j'en eu le souffle coupé, je crois que je n'avais jamais été confronté à pareille beauté...

Non! Non je ne pouvais pas avoir de pareilles pensées, ce n'était qu'un méprisable humain!

Je n'arrivais cependant pas a détacher mon regard de ce visage si fin...

- « Wolfram! Wolfram! »

- « Hein? Euh oui? » perdu dans ma contemplation je n'avais pas entendu le grand sage s'adresser à moi.

- « Quel parfum veux tu pour ta glace? »

- « Parfum? »

- « Oui, saveur si tu préfère, regarde elles sont exposés là»

Je regardais le panel de couleur qui s'étendait devant moi, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien prendre?Chocolat, Mangue, Chewing-gum, Menthe...

- « Moi, j'adore Chocolat vanille, tu veux essayé? » J'acquiesçais, ça ou autre chose de toute façon cela ne ferait pas de différence.

- « Alors, on va prendre 5 cornets 1 boule, parfum chocolat vanille s'il vous plaît »

Tout en préparant notre commande, il sifflotait une douce mélodie, il semblait heureux...

Une certaine aura bienveillante émanait de lui et semblait vouloir nous emporter au loin, je souris.

- « Une double ration pour le mignon petit blondinet » dit-il agrémentant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil.

Le rouge aux joues, je me retourna vivement.

Arrivé prés des autres Yuuri s'exclama:

- «Pourquoi Wolfram a t-il un plus gros cornet? »

- «Tout simplement parce qu'il a tapé dans l'œil du marchand de glace » justifia le grand sage.

J'étais sur le point de me défendre mais je me rétracta. J'avais bien le droit de me faire courtiser non?

Je me rendis compte par la suite du silence qui s'était installé, Yuuri n'avait fait aucune remarque...

Le lendemain nous partîmes à la rencontre du Maoh de la Terre, après nous avoir contait son histoire il nous menâmes à l'endroit où il gardait caché le coffre.

Nous prîmes de multiples précautions afin d'être préparé face à toutes sortes de situations inopportunes qui pourrait se produire. Cependant à notre plus grande surprise rien ne se produisit.

Ayant récupérés le coffre, nous rentrâmes à la demeure Shibuya et ce fût à cet instant que j'ai était frappé par les évènements qui allaient suivre.

Puisque nous avions le coffre, nous avions plus rien a faire sur Terre et nous allions rentrer au plus vite à Shinmakoku.

Cette idée devrait me remplir de joie mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais l'impression que ce voyage sur Terre pouvait être bénéfique pour moi, que je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose !


End file.
